un nuevo comienzo
by bernabex27
Summary: aun no tengo una descripción exacta de esta historia, mas adelante borrare esto y pondre el definitivo...
1. anuncio

Ha pasado un tiempo, sin escribir en el ordenador tanto que hasta, he olvidado de que iban de todas mis viejas historias.

Como:

"dos almas, un cuerpo y un sueño alados", "la falla", "viajeros" y "second start and end".

Borrare todas estas historias una por una, pero antes debo comprender de que iba la trama en sí de todas ellas, antes de comenzar con esta nueva historia que es la combinación de toda las otras…

Desde un punto que ya tenía algo pensado, es casi un tiempo antes de la primera película de equestria girl y esta misma mencionada…

Bueno les deseo un buen tiempo nos vemos hasta la próxima.


	2. Chapter 1

**-Descripción-**

 **En una parte más oscura del castillo de canterlot, bajo tierra en especie de catatumba. Encerrado en una celda, olvidada en el tiempo y en sucia, pero no solo porque en su interior había una nube despegada con una libreta a su lado que está cayendo al suelo de su celda. Pero antes de contar porqué de todo esto, les contare unos meses antes de todos estos sucesos ...**

 **Capítulo 1**

 **"un día gris"**

 **Era un día de lluvia, en el pueblo, pero todos sus habitantes estaban en su hogar, con excepción de cierto pony, de capucha algo vieja, y una especie de sombrero de muchos trapos, más grande que el mismo pony y una pluma de color blanco. con negro.**

 **¿Poni?:**

 **¿Hay averipony aquí?**

 **Pero solo me contesto el susurro del viento. Solo seguí avanzando adentrándome ya casi llegando a la entrada del bosque everfree ya llegando a una casa de campo de una vieja amiga. El poni, tocando la puerta tock tock (sonido de golpe) ...**

 **¿Poni?:**

 **¿Parece que no hay nadie?**

 **(Me pregunto, si hay alguien ¿realmente? Sus animales se han asomado a la puerta)**

 **Dando vuelta, veo una amiga con sus animales pero el ambiente no me gustaba y estaba rodeada de sus amigos animales. Pero ella estaba vestida de negro con un velo en su cara, pero lo que no entendía era esa roca con un ramo de flores blancas.**

 **¿Poni?:**

 **¿Flutter mmm ... está todo bien a algo pasado?**

 **(Sacándose, el sombrero de trapos revelando la melena de este poni era de color negra algo descuidada)**

 **Fluttershy:**

 **(Con lagrima en sus ojos aunque no puede verlas por el velo en su cara) ¿Cómo es posible que estés aquí? (Apuntando hacia la roca) ¿Y tan joven?**

 **¿Poni?:**

 **¿Amor? De que hablas ¿flutter?**

 **(Mirando donde me apuntaba)**

 **Lo que pensaba era una roca, era una lápida con algo escrito un nombre pero no conocido, pero lo extraño era la otra parte de ese nombre no encajaba conmigo ...**

 **vortex lulamoon**

 **¿Poni?:**

 **fluttershy, creo que me confunde**

 **(Acercándome, a su lado y levantando su velo con mi casco y viendo sus ojos rojos y lo que me sorprendió, fue lo que no me ayudó a mí, era una edad avanzada para mí)**

 **no soy lo que tú, piensas solo soy otro poni aunque me parezca a él no lo soy**

 **Fluttershy:**

 **Ya veo, solo me ilusioné lo lamento joven**

 **(Poniéndose, triste)**

 **¿Poni?:**

 **Bueno, lo siento tanto que perdida, pero te diré guarda en lo más profundo de los buenos recuerdos que en ambos lados ... bueno revoloteame retiro te deseo lo mejor ...**

 **Poniendo su sombrero de nuevo y yendo de donde vino pero en el camino, anotando en una libreta y guardándose en su capucha vieja. Eh endose al bosque ...**

 **Nota:**

 **ha caído, pero en felicidad el primer viajero ****con una flor blanca en la hoja**

 **De vuelta a la casa de fluttershy, una potrilla de color amarillo con melena y cola roja con una raya blanca saliendo de casa donde su madre.**

 **Potrilla:**

 **¿Madre? ... con quien hablabas**

 **Fluttershy:**

 **Con nadie cariño, solo un viejo conocido ya voy vamos a comer algo**

 **Fluttershy entrando en su casa, cerrando la puerta del jardín lentamente porque es algo viejo de madera, mirando a donde estaba antes sonriendo, fijándose de lo que faltaba ...**

 **fin…**

 **Próximo capítulo:**

" **Una oficina y la pereza"**


End file.
